The Story of Adonis
by SereneGoddessofNoodles
Summary: “Affection is a coal that must be cooled else, suffered, it will set the heart on fire.”[T for language, based on myth of Adonis, but drama...]
1. New Enemy

Hi yet again guys! So, this is my second Twilight fiction. It's based off a quote I found in my brothers mythology book and it just came to me. This is in Edward's point of view, since we think so much alike, and I hope I portray him ok. Halfway through, it might change to Bella's point of view, but that is undecided. It'll probably stay Edward's. Also, I have introduced my very own character to invoke a plot. Please don't hate him. Please review!

-x- Noodles -x-

**Disclaimer: I do not own any copyrights, or have anything to do with Twilight. My Robin is mine.**

--

The soft patter of rain on the windowpane yet again tested my sanity. However, such a feat was a futile attempt. My life at the time had already been abnormally long. Such trivial things could no longer ruffle my feathers or push my buttons. Thus, the result of living for eternity: patience.

In my arms, my angel slept her soft breathing even and unlabored. Such a peaceful state made me green with envy. It had been a while (a very long while) since I had traded things such as sleeping, eating…breathing, for my present life. My present _being_.

Lately, I had to live in caution. One slip, one cut, and the lion would devour the lamb without hesitation. Just thinking about such things took my heart, or whatever was left in my chest, and twisted it into a tight knot. I would go to the ends of the world for my love, my Bella. Hurting her in such a fashion was unacceptable. She was like fine china; she needed to be _handled with care_.

It was only a year ago when Bella came into my life, and frankly, made it hell. Her fragrance was so consuming, so difficult to run from, and I, being the ravenous hunter planned to make her my prey. Although I was quick to deny this fact, I knew it to be all to true. The feral side of me wanted her. Wanted her blood. Whether or not I acknowledged this or not, I consider this and thank whatever divine power lives that I did not. Without her, I would be nothing.

I knew she was awake before she even stirred. Groggily, she rolled over, her large, doe-like eyes set in her soft heart-shaped face stared up with me, still glazed over, "Morning."

Gently, I ran a hand through her hair. "Good morning, love." Our lips touched for an instance, her consuming scent filling my being rather quickly. I had to admit, she was my drug. I needed her to stay sane, but she was so addicting.

With a smile, she sat up and yawned. As she bobbed her head up and down against the sunlight drifting through her window, she resembled an owl. All she needed were some feathers. I am sure she would love to hear me comparing her to an animal, but it was so very true. In fact, she was a quite attractive animal.

I followed her as she rose from the bed. Charlie would be up soon, so I decided to leave. "I'll see you at school." I stated briefly before jumping gracefully out of the window and running toward my house.

Within seconds, my destination had arrived. The house in front of me was a large house, big enough for us seven vampires and then some. Although, there would be no company (except Bella) over for a long while. However, the irony would soon bite me in the ass.

The moment I opened the front door, I felt a presence. It did not belong to my family, it was slightly wild, like a newly broken in foal. Curious, I wove my way back into the kitchen. When I pushed through the door, my eyes instantly drifted to the vampire sitting across from Carlisle. "Who is this?"

Both Carlisle and the newcomer both looked at me at the same time. Under the long bangs, the intruder had bright orange eyes. I had never seen such a color on a vampire in all my ninety plus years. It made me wonder what diet he lived off. However, I was more interested in what he was doing in my house.

"Hello, Edward. I'd like you to meet Robin. Tanya has sent him down form Alaska to live with us for a while." Carlisle stated easily motioning toward Robin with a flourish. Robin nodded politely and then rose from the table.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be heading to school now." He said throwing his long black hair that tapered off in back off to one side briefly before it fell back in front of his left eye. I watched as he walked out the door. On the way in, I did not see a car. It was only when I heard a roar of the engine when I realized he had a motorcycle.

Quickly, I changed and proceeded onto school. Even though I was later than usual, I still managed to get there a good five minutes ahead of Bella. When she arrived, I greeted her promptly by opening up her door. "Took you long enough. I was late and still beat you."

She narrowed her eyes and attempted to glare at me, "Well, sorry I don't drive at a hundred miles per hour and obey all traffic laws." However, her glare did not last long. A smile spread across her angelic face as she nudged me. "Come on, let's get to class."

We were about to walk into the classroom when I subconsciously picked out a rather interesting bit of information from a nearby girl's mind. I must have done something with my face, for Bella was looking at me quizzically. Once again, that presence, that feral feeling, filled the room. There he was sitting at a desk at the back of the room with his face buried in his hair and his iPod headphones in.

A low growl escaped me before I noticed. "You know him?" Bella asked as she hung her raincoat up and took a seat. I returned my gaze to her and nodded.

"Sadly, yes. He's living with us for a while. His name is Robin." Bella scrunched her nose and tilted her head to one side in confusion.

"You mean…," she looked from me to him and then back to me, "you mean he's another one of _your kind_?" She whispered. I could tell she was interested, but did not want to push the matter. I quickly nodded and motioned for her to listen to the day's lecture.

I searched through the room, searching for his thoughts. After snatching them, I heard a voice that was not my own enter my head. It was Robin's voice. I had the right "channel". However, it was what it said that startled me.

"That isn't very polite Edward." He stated the lyrics of the song he was listening to filling his mind the instant he stopped thinking. I watched as he turned toward me briefly before raising a hand in greeting before returning to his music.

I loathed him. From the moment I saw him, I hated him with every inch of my body. He had not done anything yet, but his eyes were an unsettling orange and he screamed stereotypical vampire. I found the distraction of the bell ringing a relief. I promptly escorted Bella to her next class, avoiding the subject of today's news.

The next two classes felt like purgatory. The lecturing the teachers provided did nothing to distract my mind. Once again, the bell was a relief. As I walked through the halls to Bella's classroom, I once again surfed for information. Practically, all the girls were abuzz with his appearance. To them, he was already an idol. What sickened me the most was that they were comparing _me_ to _him_. With a snarl, I came to a stop. I had completely missed Bella's class and I found myself outside in the rain.

"Is everything ok?" Bella asked as she pushed the double doors open. I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't it be?" She looked skeptical, but did not say anything. The walk to the lunchroom was strangely quiet. It was times like this I wished I could read her mind. "So," I started in trying to start conversation, "any homework yet?"

"Nope! I'm actually looking forward to this. I'll have more time to spend with you if I don't." she said happily clinging to my arm. With a soft smile, I kissed the top of her head. It was times like these that gave me a reason to live. Although I was damned to hell, she gave me hope. Maybe there was a God. Perhaps he was playing in my favor. What then?

"You sit down, I'll go us food. Or more like you." I stated pulling into the line of babbling teenagers. Most of their thoughts were about impertinent things such as shopping, a pet, and even a current sickness. Since there was nothing worth listening to, I closed my mind. Instantly, the voices turned into a soft mumble. I paid the lunch lady, and then returned to the table.

"What's on the menu today?" Bella asked as I sat across from her. I looked at the tray not really knowing what I picked up.

"Looks like some chicken nuggets made out of children and small animals as well as a side of radioactive waste." I stated pushing the tray to her after I grabbed a sandwich for me to dissect. It was not long before Alice joined us. However, she brought an unwanted guest.

"Hello, Edward, Bella." She stated politely taking her seat next to Bella. "I hope you don't mind if Robin sits next to us. He is after all, a temporary member of our family." I instantly scanned her thoughts. _Edward, quit jumping to conclusions,_ she said with a mental sigh, _he's not that bad. Quit worrying about it._

"That's the problem I can't…" I mumbled so low that Bella could not hear. His voice once again popped into my mind, just as smooth and annoying as ever. However, this time it was aloud.

"Yes, I am completely vegetarian despite my eye color. You see, Even though my eyes are supposed to be gold like your Edward's, all of our eyes start out red. Well, mine just never really got past orange." He stated with a shrug. Nimbly, he pulled the iPod form his hoodie and shoved the buds in his ears. The rest of the meal was spent in silence.

As the fray of people started to leave, I got up to escort Bella. Robin then grabbed the corner of my sleeve from where I was standing and looked up at me with one eye, a small smile playing across his ebon hair covered face.

"Go on, honey." I told Bella not wanting her to be late for class. The moment the cafeteria emptied, Robin's face turned dark. His orange eyes looked like smoldering iron as he stood and let go of my sleeve. The smile was now gone, murdered by the flat look on his face.

"Affection is a coal that must be cooled; else, suffered, it will set the heart on fire." He stated before walking off with a wave.


	2. Precautions

SORRY IT HAS TAKEN SO LONG!!!! I had marching band up until recently and then…blegh. All downhill from there. Not very fun actually, but anyway, here it is Chapter 2. Enjoy!

* * *

I wondered what he meant when he said his last words. So far, Robin had been nothing of the ordinary. Everything about him was hard to decipher--what he would say next, whether he was vegetarian or not, what he meant by the riddles he spoke in. It confused me to some extent, but I knew with time, patience, and practice he would be as easy to read as the rest of the babbling teens. I was secretly hoping this "time" I mentioned would come rather quickly.

The next two classes I spent staring idly at the ceiling and counting the ceiling tiles. Yes, I had counted them before, but there wasn't anything else to do to keep my mind off what he said. What could he mean by "Affection is a coal that must be cooled; else, suffered, it will set the heart on fire"? Obviously not the literal text. The quote seemed oddly familiar, but I could not pin point where from. In due time, I would become bored with such trivialities and find out the truth. This was a mere obstacle I found myself addicted to like the nicotine in a cigarette--it started small but grew every time I began to think about it.

As I sauntered out of the classroom, a block of air rushed to greet me. I could no longer feel what temperature the air held, but it still provided a sense of freedom from a class I had been to numerous other times. Bella's sweet scent called out to me from where she would be waiting for me to take her to her next class. Her inviting call making my step unconsciously pick up to a faster pace. However, when I turned the corner to greet her, _he_ was there. I can't explain why it appalled me so that they would be standing together (with Bella doing most of the conversing as usual), but I obeyed my instincts and quickly picked up my gait to a faster walk to meet up with her.

"Hello love." I stated in the most seductive way I could think of. Of course, she would have looked anyway, but now jealousy was eating away at me, consuming me more with every second I gave it. Her fawn colored eyes greeted me in a warm way as she turned to look at me in her delicately passionate way of hers and a broad smile pressed against her peach lips.

"Hello," she said in a cheery tone as she wrapped her fingers around mine, "Guess what? Rob and I have English together. So now I have two people to help me." Bella paused for a second swaying her head around to meet my face. "Edward, are you alright? You seem…off today." I shook my head and smiled back in the half-grin she enjoyed to reassure her.

"No, I'm fine. I'm glad you found someone else to help you. If I had to tell you one more time about Of Mice and Men I don't think I could handle it." I joked although it wasn't to lighten the situation. Robin raised a brow from under his pile of ebon hair and then placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Must I remind you of things constantly? Lovers' hours are long, but seemingly short." With a sigh, he wrapped my arm around Bella's shoulders and then pushed me forward with an expectant look. "So go already. You don't have much time left together after all." The last statement he made sent a shock of rage shiver down me. I knew I wasn't going to bite Bella and that she would eventually die, but that was seventy-so years away. What did he mean by his quotation? Was it mockery perhaps?

"I get it. You don't like Robin. Such a shame he really is nice." Bella stated squeezing my waist tighter as we walked out into the downpour that constantly occupied Forks. She was right about that. In fact, I hated him. There was no reasonable explanation and I felt much like a whiny little brat, but there was no way to describe my ill intentions toward him. It felt like the hatred that all vampires are programmed with at "birth" against the werewolves, but entirely different. The way he always spoke in riddles and kept his eyes hidden made him suspicious, but perhaps I was over exaggerating.

"Yeah I guess so." I said pulling the door open for her. After she (rather clumsily) climbed in, Alice joined us quietly. "Well where to? You must be hungry my dear." I asked Bella as I started the Volvo with a flick of the wrist. The car roared to life soon leveling off at a droning tone when I pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street.

Bella sat thoughtfully for a second before replying, "I think something along the lines of pizza would be great. Sadly, I can't eat a pizza by myself and you two don't eat so…"She let her sentence trail off knowing we understood what she meant. I looked back toward Alice who smiled merrily toward Bella.

"Don't worry, we'll just order you a personal pan." Within minutes, we were at Hideaway Pizza. Bella seemed famished, her skin was an even paler color than usual and her eyes seemed somewhat distracted. As I walked her to a booth, Alice went up to order her pizza and let us converse in privacy. I wished whole-heartedly that I could read her mind and figure out what was going on with Robin. They seemed to be getting along fine so it made me wonder what they talked about in class. For sure, I would be listening in to tomorrow's class.

"So, how was your day?" I started in idly folding my arms on the table covered with the polyurethane covered magazine clip outs and other paraphernalia. Bella glanced up from her comic she was reading intently and shrugged.

"The usual. Teachers are boring; class is difficult, Jessica ogling over Mike. It's all the same." A smile once again spread across her lips as she pretended not to notice that the waiter checked her out momentarily. I'm sure she thought it was a one-way road, that everyone always was looking at how supposedly beautiful I was all the time, but in all actuality people looked at her too. Then again, she was the epiphany of an angel. Who wouldn't look at her?

Alice returned with a pizza in hand and a cold Coke for Bella to drink. She then took her place beside me, casually resting her arms in the same manner. "Bon A petit!" She stated sliding the pepperoni pizza across the table to her. "I think we should probably go out tonight too. It's been awhile and Robin and Jasper are going so we could just make it one big trip. Don't you think that would be wise Edward?" The moment his name was brought up, I decided I would wait another day. I needed to go hunting, but this was a more personal and foolish matter in which I had to please myself. I shook my head politely and turned my eyes onto Alice.

"No, not tonight. Feel free to go, but I have business to attend to." Alice didn't question any further and conversation seemed to cease after that moment. The rest of the meal was spent in a cold silence. An impasse of sorts seemed to have been drawn and above all an understanding of my own hatred of this Boy Wonder. I would indeed go hunting tonight, just on my own. There was no need for my family to accompany me.

We left the pizzeria and dropped Bella back off at her house. After she stumbled out, I quickly drove home and came back to her house for a brief discussion. "Bella," I started in coming in from her window, "I'm going to go out tonight so make sure to lock your windows, doors, everything ok? I don't want you to get hurt." Bella looked at me sweetly getting up to clasp herself around my frigid chest.

"Don't worry. I'll be safe. I promise." With a smile, she stood on her tiptoes to reach my lips. "I'll be as safe as one can be."

"And this safety you speak of, it does exist with you around?"

"Of course." I couldn't help smiling. She was the apple of my eye, the light at the end of my tunnel. I loved her so much, but then again, so did danger. If I weren't watching out for her, she would go off and get in some sort of mess. I was sure of it. In fact, I was planning myself for whatever adversity, taking the precautions into my own hands.

As I slipped out the window, I watched as Bella fastened it behind me. Blowing me a kiss good night, I stalked off into the forest to begin my hunting. I had prepared her well for the night. Everything was in place, all windows, doors, trucks locked, security system on…everything. My sudden bout of paranoia seemed misplaced, but with a walking trouble magnet for a girlfriend one must take certain precautions. After all, there were things in the forest far worse than myself.

As I sprinted from Bella's into the countryside, I ran the checklist of precautions once again. I had prepared her so well, yet I neglected to prepare myself for _the_ worst.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!!!! Sorry, I couldn't help myself...hehe. 


End file.
